She Will Be Loved
by Lavender Gaia
Summary: Jean gets a surprise from a certain goggled mutant. Songfic to the Maroon 5 song. Completely and totally JOTT fluff. Oneshot.


She Will Be Loved

An X-Men: Evolution fanfic by Lavender Gaia

Disclaimer: I do not own X-men: Evolution. It is property of Marvel. I also don't own the song "She Will Be Loved." It is by Maroon 5 and I am only using it to please JOTT fans and annoy ROMY ones who think Jean and Scott suck.

Dedication: To the few, but proud, JOTT fans out there.

* * *

**Beauty queen of only eighteen  
She had some trouble with herself  
He was always there to help her  
She always belonged to someone else  
**

Sassy redheads. Everyone knew the cliché, the stereotype. Redheads were as vibrant as the hair on their head. They were friendly, and loud, and got along with everyone. They were stars, the center stage at everything they did. Ginger from Gilligan's Island, Lucille Ball, Wilma Flintstone, they were the fodder to this fire.

And then there was Jean Grey. Not to say she wasn't a star. There was nothing else she could be in his eyes. But the former Ms. Perfect—as Rogue affectionately (sometimes) called her—was no longer Ms. Popularity. She was a mutant, one with endless potential. Because of the simple fact that she has the ability to help others, she lost her crown, lost her trophies, her friends, her boyfriend.

Of course, that wasn't a total loss. Scott affectionately touched his favorite picture. The ends were ripped off, where Duncan and Taryn had once stood. For the life of him, he couldn't remember where or when they had taken the picture, but the light in her green eyes as his left arm hung comfortable around her shoulders made him smile. She had lost everything. Except him.

He wondered why it had taken so long. Why had he hesitated to scream out to the heavens that he loved her? What possible reason could there be for not sweeping her in his arms and kissing her like she deserved to be kissed, hard and long, pouring every ounce of passion he had into her. Oh, right. _Duncan._

Even the name thought in his head made his lips curl into a disgusted scowl. But, he supposed he could forgive her short absence in taste. After all, he had dated her best friend for a fraction of a second. But that was all behind him now. Which was why he was doing this.

**I drove for miles and miles  
And wound up at your door  
I've had you so many times but somehow  
I want more**

Less than two weeks. That was how long he would have had to wait. But it was too long for him. He couldn't stand being at home, with only Rogue and Kurt (who were constantly "bonding") to hang out with.

So, because he was addicted to the girl known as Jean Grey, Scott Summers was driving to Connecticut. Armed with nothing but the clothes on his back and a mostly empty wallet, he had walked out of the mansion, got in his little red convertible and just started driving.

He knew the basic roads to take to get there. After all, he had been the one pouring over maps with Jean after she decided that she would drive there in her SUV instead of making them come get her for once.

The phone had been invented. He was quite aware of that, as he cursed it profusely every time it went to the Grey's answering machine. Of course, he was never discouraged. He had proven time and time again that when it came to Jean, there was no such thing as giving up.

**I don't mind spending everyday  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
Look for the girl with the broken smile  
Ask her if she wants to stay awhile  
And she will be loved  
She will be loved**

Oh, great. Now the light snow they had predicted had turned into heavy rain. _'This is what happens when you leave without telling anyone. Storm might have been able to clear this up for you, but no. Impulsive just isn't your thing, Summers,_' He chided himself softly.

But just one glance of her emerald eyes would be worth it. There was no greater truth than that. _  
_  
**Tap on my window knock on my door  
I want to make you feel beautiful  
I know I tend to get so insecure  
It doesn't matter anymore**

Even though he was driving to see the woman and should have possibly kept his eyes on the slick road after he had put the hood of the convertible up, this didn't stop him in the least from thinking about her. The way her silky hair curled softly down her back. Her musical laughter. The times she had come to his door at night after a bad dream, tears pouring down her flushed cheeks. Imagining it alone broke his heart, so even though the teachers would've never approved, he opened the door and held her until she fell back to sleep. _  
_  
**It's not always rainbows and butterflies  
It's compromise that moves us along  
My heart is full and my door's always open  
You can come anytime you want**

Relationships were hard work. There was no bullshit about it. If you loved someone enough to want a relationship in the first place, you'd better be ready as hell to have your heart ripped out a few times in the process.

Scott Summers was the king of getting his heart ripped out. But he supposed that was part of the reason they were together now. He'd never stopped pursuing her, though it was in his own subtle way that everyone else could tell but Jean.

At least he knew she wasn't reading his mind.

Trust wasn't something that came easy to him. After losing your parents and younger brother, then having practically no contact with the world after his powers emerged, a social life wasn't exactly a built in necessity anymore. But the entire time he had been stuck in that desert, he knew she would come.

There was something more than trust between them. Not that they'd never fought before. But his parents, God bless their souls, had told him whenever they argued that all good couples do so, and the fact that you made up showed that you loved each other more than anything else.

Love—along with awe and respect among other things—was what he felt for Jean. He was more than willing to share that, even if it meant a few harsh words beforehand. _  
_  
**I don't mind spending everyday  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
Look for the girl with the broken smile  
Ask her if she wants to stay awhile  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved**

"You are now entering Livingston, Connecticut," he read off a sign through the whoosh of his windshield wipers. His heart sped up at those six words. Livingston. That was where Jean's parents lived.

As if guided by instinct he made the turns. There had been no need to print anything from this part of the map; she'd known how to get home from here. No, not home. Home was back in Bayville. With him.

He pulled down Orchard Street looking for number 9 before realizing he didn't have to. Most of the houses had SUVs, but only one was Jean's car. Barely holding himself back from speeding in a residential area, he smoothly continued down the road and pulled into the driveway of the Grey household.

**I know where you hide  
Alone in your car  
Know all of the things that make you who you are  
I know that goodbye means nothing at all  
Comes back and begs me to catch her every time she falls**

Scott casually glanced over at the car, surprised that a piece of machinery could make his heart leap into his throat. That's when he noticed someone sitting in there. Jean. And she was crying.

He wanted to hurt whoever had made her cry. Bring as much pain to them as he possibly could.

Maybe she had heard him. Maybe she didn't have to. Either way, Scott knew what happened.

_Jean laughed as she, her sister and her mother returned home from a trip to the mall to get the last of the Christmas presents. Her father complained there were much too many bags there. "I'm a doctor, not Bill Gates!" He joked to them before settling down in front of the fire with the Health section of the newspaper._

"_Oh, John!" His wife Elaine waved her hand at him as if he was being silly. "You know, good to have a telepath in the family, Jean." She kissed her daughter's cheek. "At least we'll all get what we want for Christmas!"  
_

"_Now that I think about it, I have the distinct feeling that you were acting surprised all those mornings," her father teased, patting the couch next to him in a gesture for her to join. _

"_Daddy!" Jean giggled, then moved towards the sofa. On the way, a particularly heavy Big Brown Bag hit an antique vase on the closest end table. The delicate craftsmanship fell quickly before Jean steadied it in the air with her telekinesis. "Got it!"  
_

"_Oh, thank god!" Elaine breathed a sigh of relief._

_Dr. John Grey applauded lightly. "Great catch, Jean! I hope you still use those reflexes out on the soccer field." _

_One person in the room wasn't as happy. "I can't stand this!" Sara screeched. "How can you be proud of her? She's a mutant! I'm second guessing inviting Joseph to Christmas dinner. I don't want to be embarrassed by the freak show!"_

_Jean knew her sister was worried about her new boyfriend meeting her family. She knew that Sarah was having a hard time at work and was in fear of losing a job she'd worked so hard for. She knew that her parents had said that she needed to find an apartment by Valentine's Day because they didn't want to have to support a grown woman for another twenty-one years._

_But that didn't make the pain hurt any less._

_Before her parent's calls could reach her, the young telepath pushed past her sister outside into the cold, securing herself in the safety of her vehicle. All her fears and doubts crashed down and there was only one way to relieve of any of the stress._

_So she cried.  
_  
**Tap on my window knock on my door  
I want to make you feel beautiful  
**

Scott's hands gripped the steering wheel dangerously. Damn, there was no way Jean would forgive him for hurting her sister, as much as the need coursed through his body. He did the next best thing.

Opening the door of his car, he sloshed through the rain and snow to the driver's door of the SUV, knocking rapidly on the surface.

Of course, because of the water on the window and the fact that his head was bent to keep rain from his glasses, she couldn't see him. But if it happened to be someone bad, she could always take them with her _freakish_ powers.

So Jean Grey opened the door slowly, eyes lighting up when she saw his lopsided grin aimed right at her. "Hey, gorgeous."

"SCOTT!" She launched herself at him, hugging him tighter than she ever had in her life. Her leftover tears blended with the cold rain as he squeezed her back, then kissed her thoroughly on the lips.

**I don't mind spending everyday  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
Look for the girl with the broken smile  
Ask her if she wants to stay awhile  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved**

"What are you doing here?" She demanded through her glee. "Did something happen?"

He shrugged. "No. I just missed you."

"I was coming home in a few days," She pointed out.

"I know. But a couple hours driving seemed like the much better deal when I turned on the car…and started driving down the highway…and arrived in Livingston…and pulled in to your driveway and saw your face," he caressed her tearstained cheek gently. "In fact, the stupidity of my decision still hasn't set in yet."

She laughed and he hoped those were tears of joy falling down her face. "Scott…I don't deserve you."

"That's interesting. I've been telling myself the same thing since I first saw you."

**Please don't try so hard to say goodbye  
Please don't try so hard to say goodbye  
**

"We're getting wet," She pointed out. A blush stained her cheeks, but he knew it wasn't from the cold. "C'mon in."

He blinked, but climbed in after her as she got in the backseat of the SUV. His shoes squeaked against the carpet, pants emptying about a gallon of water on to the floor. "Man, you're soaked!" She commented. "Take off those wet clothes." There was a twist of a knob up front as she started the heat, then grabbed a blanket from the trunk over the seat.

Scott obeyed her orders, kicking off his shoes and socks, followed by pants, jacket and shirt. Though this left him in only his boxers and undershirt, there was no reason to be embarrassed. This was Jean.

She laid them in the front seat to dry, along with her wet jacket and shoes. As she did so, Scott had lain across the backseat, leaning against the door. He pulled her on his lap, allowing her to use him as a great big pillow as she rested the blanket over them.

**Yeah  
I don't mind spending everyday  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain**

"I still can't believe you're here," she whispered in awe against his strong chest. "How come you always manage to be right when I need you?"

"I've waited so long to be with you. Two weeks away is cruel and unusual punishment. There's no crime I committed, so I wasn't taking the sentence," he explained, running his hands through her dripping wet hair.

Scott felt her cheek muscles as she smiled. "You're so amazing. I don't know what I would do without you." She sat up and once more there were tears rolling down her cheeks as she faced him.

"Hey, c'mon…" he whispered, kissing each drop of water away before focusing on her pink lips. By the time he was finished with him, they were no longer pink, but the red of someone who had been kissed, and thoroughly so.

She returned the kisses eagerly, wrapping her arms around his neck and putting her soul into every press of their lips together. Eventually, they had to stop though. There was only so much oxygen in the stuffy car, and the blanket had fallen off during their feverish show of affection, leaving their legs cold even though the rest of their body was heated in passion.

Jean resumed her position against his chest, smiling happily as he played with her hair. "I wonder who much it would cost to ship my car back to the Institute," she mused lightly.

He frowned down at her. "Huh?"**  
**  
**Try so hard to say goodbye**

"I was wondering if I could ride with you back to Bayville after Christmas morning tomorrow," she explained. "After all, my present is right here."

A grin lit his features. "I'd love that." Carefully, he lifted her face for another gentle kiss. "I love you, Jean."

"I love you too, Scott. No matter what, I always will."

* * *

A/N: It's sappy and completely out of season. But I heard the song on the radio at school over a month ago and I thought, "Wow, that would make a great JOTT AMV!" (AMV- Animated Music Video) Of course, being the poor pathetic soul that I am, I don't know how to make an AMV.

Today I was in the car and I heard the song again, so I figured, "I've only got fifteen other things to write, I'll just make it a songfic." So instead of finishing up In the Heat chapter 4 (3/4 done people, I promise!) I spent the last hour or so writing this.

If you do know how to make an AMV and could possibly do this song for JOTT I will love you forever and write you a specialized JOTT fic. I've even done lemon requests before.

Long live Scott and Jean Summers!

Questions, comments, reactions and reviews are greatly appreciated.


End file.
